fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Cataclysm of The Schola Chaotica
A.N. work in progress i will be continuously going over facts, and ideas, expect constant changes or slow progress. Preparations for war Tempted by the promises of D'karta, a new member of his war-host, Ticious the enlightener, undisputed lord of the Schola Chaotica, began his most ambitious endeavor yet. Gathering the loyalties of several cults either through promise, display of might, or simple enslavement, Ticious surrounded himself with new allies, including the warlord Joseph markeet and his traitor Astartes of the Wondrous Rapture Chapter, and the mercenary ork tribe known as Da Rattz. Ticious had also gathered to his side a fleet of over forty renegade, pirate, and rebel ships to his cause. In his own ship's hold, Adepts of the Formulus Daemonica proceeded with the summoning ritual of Ran Ar-ghu, the Schola's greatest success, or the final journey preparations before his fleet headed out to begin his invasion. The Schola Chaotica had taken nearly all the available warriors of chaos from nearly an entire sector and even had to resort to hiring orks but now, now the forces of chaos stood ready under the banner of the Schola Chaotica for the first time. With this force at his side Ticious eyed the single prize promised to him by D'Karta. Upon a single Derkallen world, it's atmosphere barely breathable, lay treasures worth the Dark Apostle's interest. D'karta promised Derkallen Palash stones for research into the soul, an device that could detect the paraih gene, and most importantly the secrets of webway technology. With such prizes in mind Ticious looked out to the stars contemplating if now was not the time to strike, even after nearly fifty years of preparation. Journey to Hevlow Change of the Hevlow guard In orbit of the world Hevlow itself two massive city-ships passed one another. One belonged to the Dark Herald coven, the other to the Vanishing star coven. The vessels were undertaking a change of guard, allowing the Dark Herald's forces a chance to set out to the galaxy to gather supplies and place their unique skill-sets to use where the Derkellan needed. While no ceremony or pomp one would expect from lesser races takes place while the two covens exchange duties the leaders of the two covens, Magaceila and Krive, meet personally for a short exchange of reports before each heads their separate way. With the exchange complete the Dark Herald coven enters the warp leaving the Vanishing star coven to take up the guard duties of Hevlow. With the defense fleet now under their command the of the Vanishing Star, they immediately began to reorganize the fleet to suit their tactical preferences. the Vanishing star spread the fleet out using psychic links and screening techniques to keep any avenues for potential threat in check. While the worlds own psychic beaconing facilities keep watch for warp-bound threats. Appearance of the chaos fleet If it was an act of the dark gods, an mechanization of Ticious, or some other force's doing was unknown, however as the Chaos fleet of Ticious approached interference from the warp heavily affected the sensing stations of the Derkellan world creating a blind-spot in the defensive screen. This blind spot protected the arrival of Ticious and his fleet, the forty warships and sixty transports gave the Derkallen's only two hours warning before the massed firepower slammed headlong into what defenses the xeno race could quickly gather around the Vanishing star city ship. Ten small skirmisher vessels and the city-ship were all that currently stood in the path of forty chaos warships, a spacehulk, and sixty pirated vessels all re-purposed for war against the Derkallen. The ten skirmisher vessels were swatted away quickly by the charging chaos fleet, the smaller ships unable to withstand the firepower that was currently focused on them. Barely minutes after the chaos fleet's first barrage had struck and nearly all ten vessels were lingering on the precept of death, by the second the Derkellan City-ship was alone. The fleet had been spread throughout the system with the intent of slowing any approaching enemy fleet while the Derkallen prepared, but with this un-forewarned close to planet assault the spread of the Vanishing Star's fleet only weakened them. With the loss of the ten skirmish ships defending it the city ship was now beset by the guns of over forty vessels and a space hulk. After a hour of pointless exchange where the only effective long-ranged weapons in the city-ship's arsenal, the massive Spark-cannons and R.A.W. torpedoes, could even reach their surprisingly prepared and elusive targets. Finding it too difficult to target the smaller vessels to destroy, Magaceila ordered the city-ship of the Vanishing star to instead target the largest target, the space hulk, with every weapon they could. When the chaos fleet and the city-ship finally did collide the hundred smaller ships quickly spread around the large Derkallen vessel the sixty smallest and seven ships recognized as hellbringers, all skirted the effective range of the massive ship, while the rest of the chaos fleet pounded the large ship. realizing the threat Magaceila then ordered the city ship as close to Hevlow as possible. However the chaos fleet prevented the large ship from matching the smaller transports and planetary assault carriers and the large vessel was instead forced to watch and deploy it's own forces even as the forces of chaos did the same elsewhere on the world. Decent of chaos Ticious' plan was simple enough, break through the enemy defensive, hold the enemy fleet in-place with his warships. The lay waste to the planet below. Thus far with only one ship near the world and the rest still hours out he had a rare opprotunity. With the firepower of seven hellbringer class warships Ticious surveyed the world below. the five continents were all save for one connected by several wide peninsulas which divided it's acidic seas. He selected the central and largest continent. Fire rained like hell from above. mountain-like cities were transformed into craters, new rivers of spilling factory chemicals tore through the land, spire-cities once key to bringing supply space-ward were felled like trees creating new mountain-ranges where they fell. An entire continent burned brightly enough as that the flames themselves could be seen easily from space. The bombardment was only the beginning of what evil Ticious would bestow upon the derkallen below. As even before the bombardment had neared completion, hanger bay doors opened spilling forth heavily lading transports many with a array of hellstone drop-pods beneath. Even as the last spire continued to fall, as the world around continuously was reshaped by the deathblows dealt by the ships above long ago and still being dealt, hundreds of dropships, some stolen cargo vessels from farm worlds, others re-purposed imperial war-craft, descended on the stunned world below. As they entered atmosphere the small ships released a cargo that was strapped below them, soon from the hundreds of dropships a rain of hellstone drop-pods. As Derkallen defenders gathered to leave their shelters and prepare for the coming invaders crates large enough to hold tanks crashed around them each exploding open to reveal the deamonic engine hidden within. Doors that withheld orbital bombardments while open could not protect the Derkallen inside, who were at worst expecting teleported infantry, from the charge of maulerfiends, or the waiting guns of daemon tanks and forgefiends. While daemon drop pods were disastrous to the defenders it was the falling Rokks that would prove to be the most tactically damaging as small hoards of Rattz boys swarmed over the land securing resources, supplies, and finding defensible locations and transforming them into bastions for the invaders to use. These initial movements by the orks would over the course of the entire war prove to have been the biggest boon to the invaders during the initial stages. Perhaps if the orks had not been nearly so successful things would have gone differently. As daemons and orks rained from above other craft quickly lowered to the surface some carrying advance teams of Blood Adepts, others Adeptus Formulus tactium, but the most held more daemon engines to add to the carnage. While the Blood Adepts and daemons raged through the countryside slaughtering any derkallen they came across the Tactium prepared for the coming invasion. Marking suitable base locations and landing zones they paved the way for the next wave's arrival, while also seeking out potential enemy leaders and threats to slay in the name of Tzeentch. By the time that the second wave of the chaos invasion had arrived the main continent of Hevlow was firmly in the grasp of the dark gods. Reign of shadows With the first objectives in his campaign secured, Ticious began his own aggressive push against the Derkallen. The weight of Chaos success and surprise, with a little added disorder forcing the Derkallen onto the back-foot as chaos forces viciously advanced. Land campaign No more was the success of the initial Chaos invasion prevalent than on the Alpha continent of Hevlow the entire land reshaped by daemonic weapons and cursed ammunition. Nearly the entire population of the continent was either dead, dying, or awaiting their future fate as cheap sacrifices to the dark gods, despite the success of the chaos army however resistance still held out against them, and fresh reinforcements raced to join the battle and hopefully reclaim the chaos blighted land. Counter-attacks With an enemy invasion sweeping like a flood tide over the face of one of their world's contenants, the Derkallen, now with both Magacelia and Void prince Vash in personal command, prepared a full offensive with their fastest reactionary forces the intent to drive the enemy off the surface before they could bring significant force to bear. With their objectives clear the two leaders sent columns of their best and quickest raiders. Nearly the full might of the Vanishing Star's Magisters traviled with these troops. On the Alpha continent however things were proceeding very differently than what the Derkallen's had expected. Orks of the Rattz tribe had already begun construction of powerful defensive lines, and with a large contingent of daemon-engines that had already been deployed the chaos forces on the surface were already set to move forward and attack the three continents that were each accessible by land route to the Alpha continent. Tower 416 Battle Tower 416, once a key mooring point for ships conducting trade with spire-city 12 of the alpha continent. now a marker for the endpoint of a newly formed natural barrier in the continent's terrain. Tower four-sixteen was still indeed a tower, landing in such a way that the structure remained standing resolute against the horror that the chaos fleet and inflicted against the land. The tower now also stood as an outpost for the dark forces. As daemonic tanks, chimeras full of cultists and a small band of orks gathered at it's base preparing to make the first foray into the lands beyond the single continent the dark forces had captured. Near it's base would be where the first true military clash between the chaos cults on hevlow and the Derkallen would begin. Fast moving Dissent Skimmers and swift footed raider troops swarmed forward intending to overtake an unprepared enemy. However the fast and furious Derkallen forces were meet by fortified and well supplied Heretics and battle ready orks who were more than willing to unleash their dakka upon the approaching targets. As the speeding Skimmers and the armored defenses of the Chaos forces clashed already the spray of weapons fire had downed several skimmers but with the range reduced it was now the Derkallen's turn to unleash upon the wrath of their weaponry. Almost immediately as the two sides clashed Derkallen skirmish troops, orks, and bloodthirsty heretics clashed in brutal close quarters combat. Magisters unleashed dreadful powers into the Chaos lines from atop the Dissent Skimmers. The clash lasted for three hours, by the end of the confrontation nearly every participating Derkallen and a great number of Chaos worshipers had died, However Chaos held the field that day and would be able to progress forward unhindered from Tower Four-Sixteen. The Ticious mound Front Ticious mound named in honnor of the Schola Chaotica founder served now as a key defensive line in the Chaos fortification, once a hive city now it had been reduced to a massive hill filled with tunnels in which orks and Chaos worshipers prepared for the coming war against the Derkallen defenders. However not even days into the Chaos assault on Hevlow and already armored columns of Derkallen forces were descending upon this Chaos fortification unlike the Skirmishing forced that had proceeded them only hours before this force brought a more diverse range of weapons and were being feed reports concerning the battle at Tower four-sixteen, they would not repeat the mistakes of their predecessors. The battle for Ticious mound sparked with artillery fire from the Derkallen line in the form of Fracture Cannon beams and Resonant amplification blasts launched from the rare Hellscream tank. With their defenses disturbed by the long ranged attack from the Derkallen, hoards of orks and cultists set to the defenses of Ticious mound even as waves of Derkallen warriors fell upon them. Within hours of the first battle being joined now a entire new battlefront had opened upon Hevlow. One which would prove the most time consuming and devastating of all the fronts for either side. Chaos advances alpha-gamma peninsula Alpha-beta peninsula Alpha-delta peninsula Space conflict 1st flotilla returns Death of a city ship 2nd flotilla scatters